


Dickie Get your Gun

by Machiavelien



Series: Mr. & Ms. Jones [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Assassins & Hitmen, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: "Prompt - Parker Brothers become bodyguard of Mob Boss's son Tony"Just a little prompt fill that (sort of) fits in this AU and slightly inspired by Spider-Man: Family Business (2014).
Relationships: Mary Parker/Richard Parker
Series: Mr. & Ms. Jones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585426
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Dickie Get your Gun

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt - Parker Brothers become bodyguard of Mob Boss's son Tony"  
>   
> Just a little prompt fill that (sort of) fits in this AU and slightly inspired by Spider-Man: Family Business (2014).

"Richie! Stop flirtin' and get the boss his drink already," says Ben, waving his brother back to the private booth at the back of the restaurant.

“The boss’ kid,” Richard grumbles. With an exaggerated sigh, he flashes an apologetic smile at the bartender and asks for a Manhattan.

"So what do you do?" the bartender asks as she mixes the cocktail.

"Professional babysitter, apparently," Richard says wryly, eyeing their client while he’s holding court among a group of adoring women. "And you?"

The bartender sweeps her hand across the bar. "Ain't it obvious?"

"Yeah, but I don't think bartending's all you do. Smart lookin' girl like you?" says Richard, giving her his most charming smile. "At least, this can't be what you wanna do forever."

"Smart looking? Should I be offended?" the bartender teases, leaning over to refill Richard’s bourbon. “Better hurry along now, looks like baby needs his bottle.”

As if on cue, Tony Stark stands up on his seat to beckon Richard with a whistle, shaking his empty glass in the air. “Hey, Dickie! Where’s my drink? D’ya get lost on the way?”

The young Stark’s admirers burst into laughter around him, and he soaks it up. Meanwhile, Ben remains at a smaller table beside the booth, arms crossed, ever the professional. 

After delivering Tony his drink, Richard collapses in the seat across from Ben. Ben turns his chair so he can still see the pretty bartender while she works, and the brothers pass the night playing cards with each other while Tony schmoozes.

“Y’know, Ben, when I signed up for this gig with the Family, I thought there’d be more action. Not spending my nights making sure some twenty-year old punk doesn’t pass out all coked up in a bathroom somewhere.”

Ben grunts in agreement as he draws another card.

After closing time, the bartender comes over with a tray of drinks, since the serving girls were either done with their shift or now clustered around Tony, hoping to get his attention, at least for the night. Everyone knew who the Starks were around here.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" asks Tony, eyeing the tattoos on the bartender's hip when her shirt rides up as she leans over to place the drinks down.

Richard bristles and Ben has to kick his shin to settle him down. “Fucking Parker luck,” he mutters under his breath to his brother. Of course, of all the girls in the whole bar.

“Mary,” the bartender replies coolly, with one hand on her hip and the empty tray tucked under her other arm.

“Hi, Mary. I’m Tony. Why don’t you join us for the rest of the night? I’m the last payin’ customer around anyway,” Tony winks. 

Shrugging, Mary slides into the booth, much to the chagrin of the busty waitress she displaces, and Tony resumes telling another one of his stories while his arm reaches around the back of Mary’s seat. Richard clenches his fist under the table and looks away, determined to focus on the cards in his hand, even though he can’t concentrate on anything right now. Ben rolls his eyes.

Without warning, one of the girls shrieks and there’s a sound of glass shattering, and the crowd at the booth quickly disperses. The brothers jump out of their seats, guns drawn.

Holding a tipsy Tony in a headlock, Mary has a pistol pointed right against the side of his head. She locks eyes with Richard, whose jaw is still hanging in shock, and blows him a kiss in the air.

“You boys can let Howard know that the Maggia send their regards,” she smirks, starting to drag Tony out the back entrance while holding him like a body shield. “But don’t forget to call me, Dickie!”

Richard stares after them, his gun lowered and hanging by his side. "Ben, I think I'm in love."


End file.
